The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Conventional gasoline internal combustion engine operation may include a four-stroke engine cycle. The four-stroke cycle may include a first intake stroke where an air-fuel mixture is provided to an engine cylinder, a second stroke where the air-fuel mixture is compressed, a third stroke (power stroke) where the air-fuel mixture is ignited, and a fourth stroke where the residual air-fuel mixture and combustion gases are exhausted from the cylinder.